Mommy?
by exoL
Summary: "Tante? Apa aku setua itu?"—[ChanBaek with/ SeHun and JongIn] gs!Baekhyun jst pwp fict. enjoy


Cast:

—BaekHyun as a girl

—ChanYeol

—SeHun

—JongIn

just porn without plot– amburageul fict– twoshoot or more? idk

.

Mommy?

.

Happy Reading

* * *

><p>"Jadi kita mengerjakan tugas kali ini dirumahmu, Hun?"<p>

Tanya seorang remaja bertubuh yang cukup tinggi pada teman disebelahnya dengan segelas minuman ditangannya.

Slurp–

"Yehet"

Lelaki yang bernama ChanYeol itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar kalimat alien yang keluar dari mulut temannya itu.

"Sehun berhenti berbicara menggunakan bahasa yang aneh seperti itu"

SeHun berhenti menyeruput minumannya lalu menatap ChanYeol dengan senyuman yang terukir dibibir tipisnya, "Yehet" lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan meminum minuman kesukaannya, bubble tea.

"Gzz, terserah kau saja bodoh"

Ujar ChanYeol frustasi melihat teman sebangkunya disekolah itu.

"Ohorat"

. . .

"SeHun pulanggggggggggggg"

ChanYeol refleks menutup telinganya saat SeHun berteriak tepat di telinga kanannya. Lelaki tinggi itu dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"Ahhh SeHunnie baby sudah pulang"

ChanYeol menelan saliva dengan susah payah saat melihat seorang wanita hanya menggunakan tank top berwarna putih serta bawahan dengan hot pans berwarna merah muda, ia meyakini dirinya bahwa wanita itu sama sekali tidak menggunakan bra karena tercetak jelas saat wanita itu berjalan mendekat kearah nya ah maksudnya kearah SeHun dadanya bergoyang dengan indahnya serta tonjolan kecil yang tercetak disana. ChanYeol menatap iri SeHun yang mendapatkan ciuman pipi kanan dan kiri dari wanita cantik itu yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah –

"Mama merindukanmu baby~"

Wanita yang kini tengah menyisir surai SeHun itu tersenyum lalu mengecup hidung Sehun yang merupakan anaknya.

"Ehem–"

Wanita bertubuh molek itu menoleh kearah ChanYeol yang tengah menggaruk lehernya dengan tersenyum canggung.

"SeHunnie membawa teman ternyata, ayo masuk"

Wanita bernama BaekHyun itu berjalan mendahului kedua remaja yang masih berdiri didepan pintu, kedua bibir ChanYeol tidak bisa tertutup rapat kala bokong indah BaekHyun melenggak dengan sexy di depannya.

"Idiot mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana"

ChanYeol mengerjapkan matanya, ia langsung sadar dari fantasi liarnya dengan BaekHyun. Ia menatap SeHun yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Tak lama ia tersenyum bodoh menatap BaekHyun yang sedang berdiri di pantry dapur, mungkin sedang membuat minum. ChanYeol segera masuk kedalam Sehun yang dekat dengan dapur saat BaekHyun membalik tubuhnya.

"Ck, andai ibuku seperti dia. Tidak akan aku keluar dari rumah seharian" Batin ChanYeol.

.

Klek

Kedua remaja yang tengah sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya itu langsung menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka menampilkan BaekHyun dengan dua gelas minuman di tangannya. SeHun kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya sementara ChanYeol masih terus menatap BaekHyun yang kini tengah mengedipkan matanya sebelah kepada dirinya.

Seseorang tolong bunuh aku sekarang juga. Racaunya dalam hati.

"SeHunna"

"Ya Ma"

SeHun masih terus fokus pada kertas – kertas yang sedang ia coret. Kebetulan SeHun sedang duduk diatas kursi meja belajar sedangkan ChanYeol menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas kasur milik SeHun. Setelah meletakkan gelas minuman dimeja nakas BaekHyun berjalan mendekat kearah putranya.

"Bisa mama minta tolong"

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher SeHun ia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan dengan telinga SeHun. ChanYeol membelalakan matanya antara melihat pemandangan mesra SeHun dengan ibunya atau melihat bokong berisi BaekHyun yang tertuju kearahnya.

Terlihat SeHun yang berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kamar, "Aku keluar dulu kau siapkan dulu pekerjaanmu" itu pesan SeHun sebelum ia keluar meninggalkan ChanYeol dengan ibunya, BaekHyun. ChanYeol juga tidak sadar apa yang dikatakan BaekHyun kepada SeHun sehingga temannya yang berambut coklat itu pergi meninggalkannya dengan BaekHyun didalam kamar hanya berdua.

Ya BERDUA.

ChanYeol sedikit gugup saat ditatap begitu intens dengan BaekHyun. Dengan berpura –pura ia memfokuskan dirinya dengan kertas kertas yang berada dibawahnya.

"Ta –tante Sehun mau ke—" Cahnyeol berusaha mencairkan suasanya yang begitu hening.

Glup

Begitu sulit bagi ChanYeol untuk bernafas saat Bakhyun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahnya yang otomatis payudara padat milik Baekhyun mengintip dibalik tank topnya karena wanita itu yang menunduk.

"Tante? Apa aku setua itu hm"

BaekHyun terkekeh melihat ChanYeol yang terlihat gugup, apalagi saat ia mengelus pipi pemuda itu.

"Hm baiklah tante ya, cukup sexy juga panggilan seperti itu"

Nafas ChanYeol benar – benar berhenti kala Baekhyun mengelus bibirnya serta mencolek dagunya, untuk sesaat ChanYeol bisa bernafas lega saat BaekHyun menegakkan tubuhnya. ChanYeol langsung dikejutkan dengan aksi BaekHyun yang menelungkupkan tubuhnya di lantai yang beralas karpet berbulu tebal.

Pemuda yang saat ini hanya menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih itu bertanya dalam hati melihat wanita bertubuh molek itu.

"Boleh aku meminta tolong padamu"

"Me –meminta tolong apa ta –tante?"

"Ayo turunlah kemari"

Chanyeol langsung bangkit, ia duduk disamping tubuh BaekHyun yang sedang telungkup.

"Badan ku begitu pegal – pegal" BaekHyun mengubah posisinya menjadi tiduran dipaha ChanYeol, "Tolonglah kau urut tubuhku ini, tenanglah" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat lehernya ditarik kebawah sehingga wajahnya dengan wajah BaekHyun begitu dekat saat ini juga.

"Aku akan membayarmu" bisik BaekHyun begitu sexy ditelinga ChanYeol.

ChanYeol menolehkan pandangannya kearah punggung yang entah sejak kapan sudah tidak berbalut apapun disana. Berulang kali ia menelan salivanya melihat pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan dihadapannya.

"Ayo cepatlah"

ChanYeol perlahan mendekatkan kedua telapak tangannya pada punggung yang begitu mulus tanpa cacat itu.

Deg

Jantung ChanYeol berpacu begitu cepat saat kedua tekapak tangannya sukses mendarat dikulit punggung itu, perlahan ia memberi pijatan.

"Mh —aah lebih kuat"

Desahan yang keluar dari mulut BaekHyun membuat dirinya semakin 'bangun' dibawah sana. Posisi ChanYeol saat ini berada diatas BaekHyun, ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kaki yang berada disamping kanan dan kiri Baekhyun.

ChanYeol memberi pijatan ditubuh BaekHyun dengan memejamkan matanya sambil membayangkan fantasi 'kotor' nya.

Nyut

Lembut, lunak, kenyal disaat yang bersamaan kala ChanYeol menyetuh bagian itu. Masih dengan memejamkan matanya ChanYeol kembali menyentuh bagian itu. Masih dengan terus meraba.

Bulat.

Berulangkali ChanYeol menyentuh sesekali meremas bagian itu ia juga bisa merasakan sesuatu benda kecil yang mengeras. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya ingin melihat benda yang saat ini tengan ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya.

ChanYeol sontak terkejut melihat apa yang saat ini tengah ia remas, payudara milik wanita yang saat ini berada dibawahnya.

"Tanganmu begitu pas meremas milikku"

BaekHyun tersenyum lalu meremas tangan besar ChanYeol yang otomatis payudaranya juga ikut teremas. Chanyeol sontak menarik tangannya dan duduk disamping tubuh BaekHyun. Wanita yang saat ini tanpa busana bagian atasnya itu juga ikut duduk menghadap ChanYeol.

ChanYeol masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, sebuah belaian tangan yang begitu lembut membelai pipinya.

"Aku tahu dibawah sana kau sudah sangat mengeras, aku akan membuatnya kembali tertidur asal kau bisa membuat payudaraku bisa keluar susu lagi. Hingga SeHun tidak perlu repot –repot mengkonsumsi susu formulanya"

Entah sejak kapan BaekHyun duduk diatas pangkuan ChanYeol, pemuda yang berada dihadapan BaekHyun seakan terhipnotis melihat rupa menawan miliknya.

"Jika aku tidak bisa membuat ini mengeluarkan susu?" bisik ChanYeol dengan nada seduktif sambil menarik nipple BaekHyun yang mengeras. Sudah mulai terbawa suasana ternyata, kkk.

"Mhh—" BaekHyun memejamkan matanya saat ChanYeol menggosokkan jari jempolnya pada putingnya, "Aku tetap akan menidurkannya"

ChanYeol denga segera menarik tengkuk BaekHyun dan mengajaknya untuk berciuman. Kedua tautan bibir itu semakin panas saat BaekHyun membalas lumatan di bibirnya.

Lidah ChanYeol mulai melesak kedalam mulut BaekHyun, dengan liar ia mengajak lidah BaekHyun untuk berperang. Suasana kamar ber–cat biru langit itu semakin panas, french kiss yang dilakukan kedua insan itu masih terus berlangsung.

Saliva mulai membanjiri area dagu mereka, kedua tangan ChanYeol tak berhenti untuk meremas payudara besar yang menggantung indah milik BaekHyun. Sesekali ia menarik puting itu lalu dimasukkan kedalam daging dadanya.

"—Shh nH"

Baekhyun melepas tautan bibir itu karena ia mulai merasa kehabisan nafas, ia mendorong ChanYeol hingga telentang. Kedua bibir BaekHyun tidak berhenti memberi kecupan di leher ChanYeol sesekali ia memberi jilatan di leher lelaki yang lebih muda dari dirinya itu.

Sret

Saat ini posisi BaekHyun sudah berada dibawah ChanYeol, pemuda itu dengar penuh nafsu menghisap serta menggigit leher BaekHyun. Wanita yang berada dibawah Chanyeol itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan meremas surai hitam ChanYeol.

"Kau hebat —nhh"

Ujarnya sambil memejamkan matanya saat ChanYeol menggigiti leher BaekHyun. Sudah cukup puas dengan leher BaekHyun, ia menurunkan wajahnya ke dada bulat BaekHyun. Lidahnya terjulur untuk membasahi payudara yang ada dihadapannya dengan salivanya.

"Mhh–"

Tubuh BaekHyun menggelinjang saat Chanyeol berusaha memasukan seluruh payudara berukuran lumayan besar itu kedalam mulutnya.

Klek

Kedua insan itu masih saja terus bergumul tanpa menyadari sepasang mata menatap mereka, "Mama?"

ChanYeol serta BaekHyun langsung menoleh kearah pintu, kedua mata ChanYeol langsung membulat menatap seseorang yang asing baginya tengah berdiri didepan pintu masih dengan payudara milik BaekHyun didalam mulutnya.

"Ah JongIn kemarilah"

.

.

* * *

><p>ini fict sebagai minta maaf gue yang sebesar besarnya karena ff "do you love me" gue hapus, laptop gue diinstal dan ff gue ilang semua filenye lupa mindahin ke flashdisc ;-; hikseu reviewnya melayang huhu padahal banyak skl diff itu huhu;-;<p>

ini gue gak janji bisa apdet cepet atau ngga, tapi kalo reviewnya memuaskan diusahakan cepat hehe.

anw welcome to Jakarta exo oppars, huhu besok tlp gais selamat menonton dan selamat bergalo ria hwhwhw;w;


End file.
